Meet the President!
Kaitlin's hometown receives a very special visit from President Trump. Armageddon is determined to take Trump down while he is visiting. Episode Summary It's an innocent day in town, Kaitlin and her brother are busy making a snowman. Kaitlin's mom calls for Kaitlin and tells her she has a very special phone call. Kaitlin is confused but she goes inside. To her shock, it's President Donald Trump! Trump is impressed with all the work that Kaitlin has done like saving the world from certain doom, and stopping a mad scientist from destroying her town. He is so impressed with her work that he would like to meet her. Trump will be flying into town first thing tomorrow morning. Kaitlin can't believe this; she goes off to tell her friends. Armageddon is watching TV when his viewing party of Cupcake Wars ''is interrupted by a breaking news story. He notices that Donald Trump is going to be in town. He believes this is the perfect opportunity to take down the president and take his seat in the White House. Armageddon prepares a battle strategy to take Trump down. Meanwhile, all of Kaitlin's friends can't believe the news they were just told. Shannon wants to prepare him a nice, artsy poster. Katie wants to bake him some cookies. The girls are doing everything they can to prepare for this special visit. The following morning, Kaitlin and friends await the arrival of Trump's plane in her backyard. The plane arrives, and everyone is excited. The news is even there to catch coverage. Trump comes out of the plane and is pleased to meet Kaitlin. Kaitlin can't believe she's meeting him in person. Meanwhile, Corden spots this while driving by and calls Zack. Zack is salty about the whole thing. Just then, Armageddon appears and summons his new armada of robots, zombies, and mutant pigs. Maddie questions the inclusion of the pigs and Armageddon says he had been raising pigs for the past 20 years and needed to do something with them. Trump thinks calling in a missile attack is in order, but Macy thinks that won't be necessary. Kaitlin gets out her Super Kaitlin costume and Trump freaks out like a fan-boy. All the girls are confused. Kaitlin goes up to Armageddon and literally beats the crap out of him. Trump is taking pictures of the fight with his phone. Armageddon is using some presidential jokes towards Kaitlin during the fight, and Trump is slightly disgusted with some. After a while, Kaitlin finally defeats Armageddon. He claims he will be back and flies off with his army. Trump is impressed with Kaitlin's work once again. He gives her a medal of honor and takes off back for the White House. Anna felt that Trump's visit was kind of far-fetched, but it was good to see him. Kaitlin is glad that another day has been saved thanks to Super Kaitlin. Meanwhile, back in the oval office, Trump is fan-boyishly posting pictures of the fight on Twitter with #notfakenews. Production Information * CGI is used on Armageddon's armada * Donald Trump makes a guest appearance in this episode, although at first he was skeptical about appearing on the show * The first episode of season five Trivia * Trump mentions the events of "The End Is Near, Part 1", "The End Is Near, Part 2", and "Super Kaitlin!" * Armageddon can be seen watching the ''Cupcake Wars ''episode "Comic Con Cupcakes" * For some reason, Shannon's poster includes artwork from a ''New Super Mario Bros. ''mod titled ''Super Trump Bros. created by YouTube user RiazorMC * A portion of "The Confession/The Bloom" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''is heard when Trump's plane arrives * Once again, Corden is heard listening to "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace, referring to "Green With Envy" * Macy thinking a missile attack won't be necessary is possibly a reference to the wanting of a missile strike in North Korea * Armageddon refers to Lincoln's assassination, Nixon's resignation, and FDR's New Deal while battling Kaitlin * In the White House, Trump can be seen having two pictures from past episodes. These episodes are "The Man With Two Kaitlins" and "Driving Gone Wrong" * Trump's hashtag is a reference to the fake news trend that had the Internet abuzz in late 2016 Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles